From the past, there has been a method of depositing, by CVD or vapor deposition, an inorganic film for preventing moisture permeation on a surface of an optical filter layer (organic film) formed of an organic material, that is provided on a photoelectric conversion device (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 60-247202
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-283668